People rely on disposable absorbent products in their everyday lives, including such articles as adult incontinence products, enuresis pants, training pants, and diapers. Many manufacturers seek to better meet the needs of users of such products. For example, there is a need to further improve fit, discretion, and leakage protection for many products.
Some products employ elasticization across the front and/or back of the garment to assist in keeping the product fit snugly against the wearer. Some products employ a multiplicity of elastic strands within front and/or back waist panels to provide the elasticization, while other products employ elastomeric polymeric films, often sandwiched with one or more nonwoven layers. Most products also include an absorbent member, constructed from wood pulp fluff, superabsorbent polymers, or other absorbent material to absorb fluids such as urine. The absorbent member is typically positioned in the crotch region and extends forward and backward into the front and/or back regions of the product. In certain prior art products, some of the elastic members that extend across the front and/or back waist panels overlap the absorbent member at various locations, by virtue of the absorbent member extending forward/backward into the front/back waist regions. This can be undesirable, because the tension of the elastic members can tend to gather the absorbent member, or cause it to “bunch.” Such bunching of the absorbent member can create fit and discretion problems. From a fit standpoint, a bunched absorbent is less likely to lie snugly against the body, potentially increasing the incidence of leakage. From a discretion standpoint, excessive bunching tends to make the product more bulky and therefore more visible under clothing. This circumstance is particularly problematic for incontinence articles, such as enuresis pants and adult pull-on style disposable absorbent underwear, as the wearers of such products generally are embarrassed about their condition and wish to employ protection which is as discreet as possible.
In certain conventional processes to manufacture disposable absorbent pants having elasticization, an absorbent composite (such as a pulp fluff/superabsorbent matt sandwiched between polymeric film and/or nonwoven layers) is affixed to one or more elastomeric panels designed to form part of the pant and to fit snugly against the body. These elastomeric panels are provided in continuous web form and are unrolled into the manufacture process in a stretched state. Each absorbent composite is attached to the continuous web of elastomeric material in such stretched state. Upon completion of the manufacturing steps (after the absorbent composite has been attached), the elastomeric material is allowed to contract. This contraction can cause the absorbent composite to bunch and gather, which is undesirable as explained above.
Therefore, there remains a need for a process for producing absorbent garments having elasticized panels that are less likely to cause undesirable gathering and bunching of the absorbent member.